1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for performing an exercise and, more particularly, to a training device for improving a person's ability to shift their weight from one foot to the other, especially where the training is to assist in spontaneous weight transfer. Also disclosed is a method for operating the exercise device. The present invention also relates to the field of specialty training exercises for maximizing athletic and health preserving physical skills.
2. Background of the Art
Many exercise devices are presently available for a wide variety of exercise and conditioning movements for individuals. An exercise device to assist in training an individual to spontaneously shift weight from one foot to the other is not available. To address this need, the present invention was developed. The device of the present invention improves balance and coordination and provides improved cardiovascular health.
A number of patents concerned with various exercise devices have been granted. These patents include the following:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,622, Swenson discloses a foot and leg exerciser with an inclinable base, at least one foot pad for supporting and moving the foot of the user, and means for moving the foot pads in a pattern to provide mild exercise which simulates normal walking. The heel ends of the foot pads are moved in a vertical plane by revolving cranks driven by an electric motor through reduction gears, while the toe ends of the foot pads are supported on adjustable rocker arms. Starting, stopping and speed of the motor are controllable by the user through a remote control box.
Easley et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,931, describe an improved exercise machine for simulating stair climbing, and is particularly adapted for in-home use. The device includes a generally upright frame with a base. Right and left foot pedals are pivotally mounted to the base on both sides of the upstanding portion of the frame, respectively, and a handlebar is provided adjacent to the upper end of the frame. The foot pedals are linked to a mechanical resistance element, namely a flywheel. The linkage includes a strap connecting each pedal to a single drive shaft, in turn connected by a belt transmission to the flywheel. A resistance adjustment feature is included in the invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,343, Miller discloses an exercise device that includes a pair of foot engaging links. The first end of each link is supported for rotational motion about a pivot axis and a second end of each foot link is guided in a reciprocal path of travel. The combination of these foot link motions permits the user's foot to move in an inclined, oval path of travel. This natural foot action exercises a large number of muscles through a wide range of motion. Only a single fly wheel is connected to both foot pads.
Metcalf et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,273, describe a synchronous/asynchronous exercise machine that is changeable between a synchronous exercise mode wherein a user's limbs, such as his legs, oppositely reciprocate, and an asynchronous exercise mode wherein the user's limbs move independently. The synchronous/asynchronous exercise machine comprises a first movable element for accepting a user's limb, and a second movable element for accepting another limb. A load source against which the user can exercise may also be provided. A first drive belt operatively connects the first movable element to the load source, and a second drive belt operatively connects the second movable element to the load source. A quick change mechanism, which may be connected to the first movable element, is releasably engagable with the second drive belt for changing the synchronous/asynchronous exercise machine between the synchronous exercise mode and the asynchronous exercise mode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,729, Eschenback discloses an exercise apparatus having a collapsible frame that simulates running and climbing, depending upon where the foot is positioned along the elongated pedal. The user is able to maintain a standing posture while elongated pedals supporting each foot moves through an exercise cycle having a different mode for each foot position that includes translating and nonparallel angular motion generated by a linkage mechanism. Arm exercise is provided by rocker extensions which are phased with the crank to use arm force for moving the crank through dead center positions.
Rogers, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,555, describes a crank assembly for use within an exercising device which promotes cardiovascular exercise yet minimizes impact on critical joints, particularly the ankles and knees. The crank assembly employs a dual coupler system which is interconnected for synchronized rotation. Linkage assemblies are provided which define a predetermined path having a preferred anatomical pattern for foot movement of the user. The crank assembly can be used in an exercising device which promotes leg exercise primarily, or can be combined with two additional linkage assemblies to provide a combined hand motion with leg movement. In this manner, an enhanced cardiovascular workout is provided which minimizes stress on key joints, particularly the ankles and knees.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,583, Chuang discloses an exerciser having a base, two gears secured on the base, and two plates rotatably secured to the base at an axle. Two pinions are rotatably secured to the plates and engaged with the gears. Two foot supports are slidably secured to and movable radially relative to the plates and each foot support has a foot pedal and each has one end secured to the pinions at an eccentric shaft, for allowing the foot pedals to be moved toward and away from the axle and for allowing the foot pedals to be moved along an elliptic moving path when the foot supports are moved radially relative to the plates.
Maresh, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,339, discloses an exercise apparatus having a linkage assembly which links rotation of a crank to generally elliptical movement of a foot supporting member. The linkage assembly includes a first link having a first end rotatably connected to a first rocker link, an intermediate portion rotatably connected to the crank, and a second end rotatably connected to a rearward end of the foot supporting member. An opposite, forward end of the foot supporting member is rotatably connected to a second rocker link. An upper distal portion of the second rocker link is sized and configured for grasping by a person standing on the foot supporting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,874, by Dougherty, discloses an exercise device for simulating elliptical motion of stair climbing, including a frame having a front support and a rear support, and with upper and lower exercise units. The front support and rear support meet at an apex where they form an acute angle. The exercise units each include a pair of elliptical guide tracks which each form a closed loop. A pair of actuating levers is each attached onto the guide tracks by a partial sleeve which is capable of travel around the loop. Each exercise unit also includes a flywheel assembly which has two pairs of flywheels mounted to the rear support. Each flywheel is attached to one of the actuating levers by a connecting lever. The flywheels are shaped and the connecting levers are connected to the flywheels so as to permit elliptical motion of the actuating levers around the guide track.
Sterns et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,320, describe an exercise apparatus having a linkage assembly which links rotation of a crank to the generally elliptical movement of a force receiving member. The apparatus may be folded into a storage configuration having an overall height which is less than the greater of the diameter of the crank and the diameter of a flywheel which rotates together with the crank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,086, Maresh et al. disclose an exercise apparatus that links rotation of a crank to the generally elliptical motion of a foot supporting member. In particular, both a foot supporting linkage and a draw bar linkage are movably connected between a rocker link and the crank in such a manner that the foot supporting member is constrained to move through an elliptical path of motion. The configuration of the elliptical path may be selectively altered by adjusting the draw bar linkage relative to the rocker link.
Birrell, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,650, describes an exerciser including a floor engaging frame and a forward upright post structure. Toward the rear of the frame are attached left and right axle mount supports, which house a transverse axle. The axle is bifurcated allowing the two halves to rotate independently of one another and connect to left and right drive wheels, respectively. Left and right foot link members rollably engage the drive wheels at the link member's rear end portions. The forward end portions of the foot link members rollably engage left and right inclinable guide ramps. The inclinable guide ramps are biased rotationally upwardly, to resist downward forces, by biasing members, such as springs. Left and right foot support portions are mounted on the foot link members. As the foot link members reciprocate forwardly and rearwardly along the inclinable guide ramps, the interaction of the oscillating weight of a running or walking user, together with the independently upwardly biased inclinable guide ramps, causes the foot support portions to travel along an elliptical path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,107 by Birrell describes an exerciser that includes a floor engaging frame. Toward the rear of the frame are attached left and right axle mount supports that house a transverse axle. The axle connects the left and right drive wheels. Rear portions of left and right foot link members rollably engage the drive wheels. Front portions of the foot link members rollably engage left and right inclinable guide ramps. The inclinable guide ramps are biased rotationally upwardly by a ramp return assembly that causes one ramp to pivot downwardly as the other ramp pivots upwardly. Forward and rearward pulley and belt systems are connected to the foot links and provide flexibly coordinated motion which substantially relates the movement of the first and second foot links to each other, while permitting some degree of uncoordinated motion between the foot links. When the foot link members reciprocate along the inclinable guide ramps, the interaction between the oscillating weight of a user and the upwardly biased guide ramps causes the foot support portions to travel along elliptical paths.
Maresh et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,046, describe an exercise apparatus that links rotation of a crank to generally elliptical motion of a foot supporting member. In particular, both a foot supporting linkage and a draw bar linkage are movably connected between a rocker link and the crank in such a manner that the foot supporting member is constrained to move through an elliptical path of motion. The configuration of the elliptical path may be selectively altered by adjusting the draw bar linkage relative to the rocker link.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,055, Birrell et al. disclose a flexibly coordinated stationary exercise device that includes a frame which has a forward upright member. The axle mounts are attached to the rear region of the frame and support a transverse axle which is preferably operatively connected to a flywheel. The ends of the transverse axle rotatably engage left and right crank arm assemblies that are coupled to the left and right foot links, so that the foot links travel in an arcuate reciprocal path as the transverse axle rotates. The foot links are operatively connected to swing arm mechanisms, which in turn are rotatably connected to the forward upright member at separate pivot points. The swing arm mechanisms further contain hand-gripping portions, and the foot links further contain foot support portions. Flexibly coordinating members are incorporated in the linkage between each respective hand-gripping portion and foot support portion to substantially and resiliently link the movement of the foot support portions to the movement of the hand-gripping portions, while permitting some degree of uncoordinated motion between the foot support portions and the hand-gripping portions.
Stearns et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,340, describe an exercise apparatus that includes a crank rotatably mounted on a frame and an axially extending support connected to the crank at a radially displaced location. A foot supporting member is movably interconnected between the axially extending support and the frame. A linkage assembly links rotation of the crank to movement of a foot platform through a generally elliptical path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,442 by Steams et al. disclose an exercise apparatus having a linkage assembly which links rotation of a crank to generally elliptical movement of a foot supporting member. The crank rotates about a crank axis relative to a frame and a distal portion of a link moves relative to a connection point on the frame. An intermediate portion of the link is rotatably connected to the crank, and an opposite distal portion of the link is rotatably connected to a rearward end of the foot supporting member. An opposite, forward end of the foot supporting member is movably connected to the frame.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.